The Beginning of the End
by The Masked Pen
Summary: B/V G/C Power, Wisdom, Strength. A quest. Who will get it first. The Ultimate fight. And the winner will be... read to find out. Please review.
1. Starting Something

Dragonball Z: The Beginning of the End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters  
  
Author's Note: The Masked Pen Returns once again I gave up Tenchi and decided to write on DBZ. First one in a while so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks PenMaster for beta-ing.  
  
Prelude:  
  
On planet Earth, three substances have the potential of increasing your power level, knowledge, and the strength to use and, if used right, overpower the Dragonballs. These items are known as the Tiger Fang Amulet (increases power level), the Dragon Key (Complete power over Dragon Balls), and the Wisdom Scroll. Once you have established the items in your possession they can be used for light or darkness. By prophesy the items are rumored to be so strong that anything is possible. In order to get the item you must go through hazardous perils. For this reason, many warriors have vanished from the Earth in exploration of unknown and unlimited power.  
  
Chapter 1 Starting Something  
  
"Vegeta, Vegeta, VEGETA, You stupid fuck head WAKE UP!!!!!" yelled the irritated Bulma.  
  
"You baka onna, let me sleep damnit!!!" fumed Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta get up, it's almost noon."  
  
"Woman, if I open my eyes I'll see your hideous face and I'll die of fucking fright, now get out!!!!"  
  
"Damnit Vegeta," she said as she removed the covers. She scanned his body and blushed profusely.  
  
He smirked. I guess I forgot to tell her that I sleep naked. "Like what you see woman?"  
  
"Fuck you," She said as Bulma stormed downstairs mumbling explicatives.  
  
"You know you want it. You will get it soon anyway. And bring me a sandwich while you're down there."  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Gohan and Goku had been spending most of their morning training. After training, Chichi called Goku and Gohan in for lunch.  
  
"Mmm. Something smells good Chichi. Let me guess. tuna casserole seasoned with onions, sage, salt, pepper and about one teaspoon of cinnamon." Goku commented.  
  
"What the hell did you do, look in my cookbook? I guess you don't like surprises huh. I knew that the only reason that you married me was because of my cooking," sobbed Chichi.  
  
"Um Chichi I'm sorry, You know I love you because you're beautiful. You being able to cook is just an additional benefit"  
  
"Aww thank you Goku." She smiled brightly. "Now why don't you go wash up and lunch will be ready in a minute." They ran upstairs.  
  
"Dad where does she get her mood swings from?" Goku shrugged.  
  
"Oh and Gohan don't forget to study your books." She yelled from the bottom.  
  
"Yes mom." Gohan sighed.  
  
She talked to herself inaudibly. "My son is going to be a scholar, and then he can become a scientist, or no maybe and engineer, or he could be a doctor, no but he would make a good professor or he could be."  
  
".a chef." Goku said dreamily.  
  
====================================================== Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was busy with his afternoon training while Bulma sat on the couch flipping channels on the television until she came to the news.  
  
"Today in other news two significant articles known as the Dragon Key, and the Wisdom Scroll had mysteriously disappeared from the museum today. A third piece is associated with the first two. The Tiger Fang is the probably the one that has been glimpsed the least. It is a genuine Siberian tiger's tooth surrounded in an enclosed case. Here is a picture (shows picture). Museum officials are unable to determine where the objects were teleported to or how they disappeared, but details from an eye witness say that the objects had just vanished into thin air. The artifacts are said to be valued at 4.5 million zeni. In other news today."  
  
"Vegeta, did you hear that!! I have a necklace that looks just like that!! My grandmother passed it down to me when she died." shouted Bulma. She jumped up and down on the couch.  
  
"What did you say woman!!" Said Vegeta enraged that Bulma disturbed him from his training.  
  
"I said did you hear what they said about those relics?"  
  
"How can I be listening can't you see that I'm training!? Baka."  
  
"Anyway, I thought that we could go get those items because their worth 4.5 million zeni."  
  
"I don't need money, all I need is power."  
  
"Well I've read books about it. Combined they give you power greater than the Dragonballs could ever bestow."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Who me? Never." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'll make you a deal. I'm going out to find those artifacts. If you go with you'll get power. I'm just going for the pure hell of it."  
  
I know it will work. But I don't think that It's going to do anything for Vegeta. I think it said that the only person that could overrule the artifacts was a person of pure heart or pure evil. Vegeta is neither. Haha, purely full of shit maybe. Bulma thought.  
  
"I've got a deal for you. If this crap works. I will be your personal slave for a year. If it doesn't you have to have sex with me when I want whenever I want wherever I want however I want for a year."  
  
"Deal." They shook hands. Vegeta pulled her to him and kissed her roughly.  
  
"Prepare to lose."  
  
Meanwhile in the shadows of the outer city laid an evil individual who was also eying the precious items. This person had their greedy eyes set on ultimate power and ruling the universe.  
  
"Maybe I'll voyage to find these items. They look like they could be of some use to me." The anonymous voice cackled. "Soon I WILL RULE ALL." 


	2. Let The Games Begin

Dragonball Z The Beginning of the End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters  
  
Chapter 2 Let the Games Begin  
  
Chi Chi had started her morning by preparing Goku and Gohan breakfast and watching the morning news until they woke up. This normally dosen't take very long because the aroma of Chichi's cooking would wake them up. However, before the aroma could get under the door into the room, Goku had awakened by Chichi's enthusiastic squealing of the 4.5 million zeni reward for the three mysteriously disappearing pieces.  
  
Goku rushed into the kitchen, prepared for the worst.  
  
"Goku, did you hear that." yelled the overjoyed Chichi. "If we retrieve those relics we'll be the richest family this side of the mountain."  
  
"But do we have to Chichi?" Goku whimpered, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I SAID WE'RE GOING TO RESCUE THOSE RELICS AND WE'RE GOING TO DO IT NOW!!!!"  
  
"Ok then Chichi. We'll go get them. Matter of fact, it may be kind of cool. We'll leave as soon as I get done eating."  
  
"In that case, you won't be going any where for awhile." Gohan muttered hungrily sitting himself at the table.  
  
Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp., Vegeta and Bulma were planning the expedition to voyage for the two vestiges.  
  
"Woman, you know you're going to lose so you know you might as well not go. We could have sex now. Hell, I wont complain, I know you won't either. Besides, what the hell makes you think that bunch of old crap is gonna work."  
  
He was sitting on the couch watching TV. She raised one brow and proceeded to straddle him. She pressed her breasts to his face and moaned lightly. She put his hand down her shorts and let him rub her clit heatedly. She leaned closer to his neck and bit lightly. She licked his earlobe and whispered. "They'll work Vegeta, trust me. Besides, we made a deal."  
  
He looked at her and the expression on his face was one of pure shock. "You can look, but you can only touch if I let you." She left the room and walked upstairs tauntingly.  
  
He glared at her retreating form.  
  
I wonder if Chi Chi knows about this." Bulma thought to herself. "Maybe I'll give her a call."  
  
Vegeta was still shocked beyond belief. He quickly shook it off. "By the time I'm through with you you'll be begging me to touch."  
  
"Goku, Bulma just called. Vegeta and she are going look for the relics as well." Chichi said while packing. She had packed a lunch for Gohan just in case he did not want to cook. Chichi sort of figured that they would buy something on their way. So why pack a lunch, Goku would eat it before they got in the car anyway.  
  
"Hey, with Vegeta going along it's going to be almost like a contest to get those items, but uhh Chi Chi, who's going to watch Gohan."  
  
"Umm let's see. my dad could. No, he's busy. got any ideas Goku?"  
  
She looked at him as he munched on a chicken leg.  
  
"Piffolo. (munch) canf do (munch) it"  
  
"WHAT?! I REFUSE TO HAVE SOME FUCKED UP SICKLY LOOKING ALIEN WATCHING MY ONLY CHILD AND POTENTIAL PRODIGY GENIUS GOHAN!!!!!"  
  
"But Chichi, he's the only person we can get."  
  
"We'll, I guess you're right." She sighed deeply "So, we'll get Piccolo, but he better not try anything funny or else this frying pan will be permanently implanted in his skull." She continued packing.  
  
"Whew, that was a close one. Chichi almost completely lost it there." Goku whispered to himself.  
  
"What did you say Goku?"  
  
"Uhhhh, nothing Chi Chi."  
  
"Yes the time is perfect. Now is the time to go after the items Yamcha."  
  
"Yes Master, I will go after them right away. Master I sense two immensely strong power levels. One, I think, is Vegeta and the other is Goku."  
  
"Don't worry about those peons." He spat "Have you already forgotten you're training."  
  
"No master." He hung his head in shame (or was that stupidity).  
  
"Yamcha, I gave you all the strength you need, or you can handle anyway. Those other items will just increase my, uh, I mean your strength in certain areas. The items you are after are the Tiger Fang Amulet, the Dragon Key, and the Wisdom Scroll. I'm pretty sure you have heard of them."  
  
"Yes Master. I heard they incre."  
  
"HOWEVER, I am picking up an unusual signal from the city. It may be one of the substances. Go see what it is and don't fail me or this mission will be your last"  
  
"Yes Master, I will. But even after checking the items, don't you think it would be wiser to let them lead us to the items."  
  
"Maybe you have something there. You're not as dumb as I thought you were."  
  
"Thank you, master." He kissed his master's feet. He kicked him in the face.  
  
"You're dumber. Stop groveling and get moving. Find out information and report back here. AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. We'll know when the time is right to attack." He smiled menacingly.  
  
AN: Hope you liked it. I've had nothing to do lately so I decided to write chapter 2. Please R&R. Masked Pen. Thanks ( 


	3. Detective Yamcha

Dragonball Z The Beginning of the End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters  
  
Chapter 3 Detective Yamcha  
  
Minutes after Vegeta and Bulma had left Capsule Corp. to explore for the remnants, Yamcha came out of his hiding place.  
  
Yamcha had left days ago to investigate the signal from the city thinking that it may be one of the relics. He traced it to the Briefs' house and he went on a stakeout for 4 days.  
  
Yamcha was crouched behind a bush when he saw them leave. He decided to search the house to see what was inside. He had watched for many days and therefore had learned the code to get inside the house. He also knew that Mr. and Mrs. Briefs had gone on a vacation.  
  
After they left, he walked up to the door of the house, punched in the code and walked into the house.  
  
He looked around the large house in distress. "Kami this is going to take a long time."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta and Bulma had begun their journey out of the city. Before they left, Bulma had just finished inventing her radar to search for the relics.  
  
"According to my radar one of the relics is located about three hundred miles from here. At about this speed, it should take us about four and a half hours." Calculated Bulma while she messed around with the radar.  
  
"Why couldn't we have flown? You know I hate driving this damn car. And I don't even know why you built that damn radar thingy. You know I can sense the articles." complained the pissed Vegeta.  
  
"Well, unless you wanted to carry all this equipment on your back, I suggest taking the car was a good idea. There is no way you could have fit all this equipment on your back. And for your information I didn't know you could sense the relics."  
  
"Woman, I could have taken you, the equipment, and then a couple of more things on my back."  
  
She turned to look at him. "Cocky son of a bitch aren't you?"  
  
"Yes my cock can be bitchy at times." He smirked. "You can tame it though. Just say the magic words."  
  
She looked at him evilly "Eat me"  
  
"Ding ding ding. Those are the magic words." Would you like to tell Bulma what she has won, Dick? Yes, Bulma has won an all expense paid trip to Penisville. Where she can blow all the cock, she wants. She can ride the Vegeta penis coaster which lasts for 9 hours. Estimated at a price of."  
  
"Two dollars." She said blandly. "You have the stupidest imagination."  
  
Vegeta showed one of his trademark smirks and turned on the radio in time to catch the news.  
  
"This just in, it appears that the museum officials have been able to detect an energy signal coming from what they believe to be one of the relics. It is said to be located a few hundred miles located north of West City. Officials have been unable to determine which one of the two relics it is but we will announce it as soon as we are told."  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Chichi had already progressed on the expedition for the relics. It just so happens that they had been listening to the radio also.  
  
"Goku, did you hear that, now we know where to start looking at for the relics." Chichi said.  
  
"Well, um, Chichi, I already knew where to go. I can sense the relic, and it's about a few hundred miles away from here."  
  
"Sometimes Goku you make me wonder. What about Vegeta and Bulma, they're probably already there by now."  
  
"Don't worry Chichi, we'll get there in plenty of time."  
  
"I hope you're right Goku."  
  
Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp., Yamcha so far had not had much luck searching for one of the artifacts. However, his luck was soon bound to change.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what this is." As he began to walk towards the coffee table. "It looks like a book on the artifacts that I'm after."  
  
Yamcha sat down as he began to read the books. Hours later, he finished scanning the books and began to think about what he was up against.  
  
"So that's it huh. Kami, this is going to be tougher than I thought, but with the power they'll give, It'll be worth it. Hmm. Something is moving in a northern direction and its moving pretty damn fast. I better get going now." And with that Yamcha flew out of Capsule Corp. tailing Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
Hours Later.  
  
"Hmmm. According to my senses I'm not to far behind them. I need to speed up." Yamcha said to himself. But before he could get a chance he was contacted mentally by his boss.  
  
"Yamcha, have you found them yet?" His boss said with a malevolent smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm tailing them as we speak."  
  
"Excellent!!! Don't lose them!!!"  
  
"Yes sir!!" Maybe I have finally did something right. Maybe he will let me be his partner or something. He smiled.  
  
"I'll contact you later Yamcha."  
  
"Goku it fells like we've been going no where for hours. How far are we from the relic?" Chichi complained.  
  
"From the amount of energy it's emitting we getting closer to it. Oh and um Chichi, I'm getting kinda hungry."  
  
"GOKUUUUUU!!!!!" 


End file.
